Just Like You
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Clementine Philips: a sixteen-year-old girl who is stuck on an island with a man who refuses to acknowledge that she is his.  Slightly AU: Clementine was born 16 years before the island and not recently.  Full summary inside.  R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST.**

**So, it's pretty much been forever since I've written anything that has to do with fanfiction, but hey! I'm back...**

**Here's how the story starts: Clementine Philips (Sawyer's daughter) ran away from home to find her father. She followed him to Australia and was disappointed when she didn't find him. She got on Oceanic 815 and crashed and now has to live with the man that didn't want to believe she existed in the first place. Yeah, so here we go:**

XoXo

The ocean lapped against the sand comfortingly as the noise from the crash subsided. I looked up at the dark sky and sighed, wondering how the hell I got into this in the first place. My mama was gonna be pissed that I ran away, and now she was gonna think that I died! And to make everything worse, I didn't even find what I was looking for! I felt hot tears pool in my green eyes and had to bite my lip to stem them. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to feel some comfort in the fact that I had the little charm that mama had given me. I could no longer keep the tears at bay, the leaked out of my eyes without anything to stop them. Everything was falling apart and there wasn't anything that I could do to stop it.

"Upset about something?" I looked up at the man that had just stopped next to me. I rolled my eyes as I recognized his pretty boy, raised with everything good looks. He gave me a smile and sat down next to me.

"Did I tell you you could sit there?" I snapped, looking back out at the ocean. The man sighed and stretched his legs out, seeming content. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I guess," he answered truthfully, smoothing down his sandy jeans. "I'm Boone by the way. Boone Carlyle." I looked over at him, wrinkling my nose at his outstretched hand. "Okay. The way that introductions work is when someone tells you their name you give you yours and you shake their hand."

I looked into his blue eyes and grimaced. So he was sarcastic as well as rich. "I know how introductions work thank you very much," I hissed, rolling my eyes again. "I'm Maia. Maia Philips." Boone nodded and smiled again. "Now that you got what you want, can you please leave?" The smile slipped off of his handsome face and he shifted his legs nervously. "That wasn't a rhetorical question. I really want you to leave."

Boone nodded and stood up, walking away. I squeezed my knees tighter together and felt the familiar heartache set in. I was lonely, something that I was accustomed to. But it wasn't just loneliness, it was the fact that I was scared. Something that I wasn't used to. Fear wasn't something that mama liked, so I tried my best to suppress it.

I stood up, finally ready to join everyone else around one of the warm fires, but stopped in my tracks when a roaring sound came from the forest and trees started to fall over. Screams and loud theories floated over to where I was standing. I ran towards the fires, my purple Converse kicking up sand as I went. I finally stopped in the middle of a curly-haired woman and a man.

"Did anybody see that?" a very pregnant Australian woman asked. I looked over at her with my mouth slightly agape, hardly daring to believe that she had just said that. Of course people had heard the roaring. It was as loud as the plane crash we had just been through.

The surprise quieted down as everyone stepped away and went back to their little fire groups. For some reason, I couldn't seem to pull myself from the treeline. It was as though something was drawing me towards the jungle, toward the noise that seemed to encompass all the fears that everyone was feeling.

"You havin' fun over here Cupcake?" I looked into the green eyes of the man that had just spoken and gasped. It was my father. The one person that I had gotten onto the damned plane for was right next to me. If I reached my hand out, I could touch the one man that I had wanted to meet with everything in my body. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. I cocked my head and resisted the urge to glare at him.

"What are you lookin' at? I got somethin' on my face?" he asked with a smile, allowing his sarcastic side to kick in.

"Do you really not know who I am?" I said quietly, suddenly shy. He shook his head confusedly, and opened his mouth, probably ready to come up with another snappy comment. I answered before he could get a word in. "I'm Clementine Philips. Your daughter."


End file.
